Ahatake Kurosaki/Tropes
Tropes for Ahatake A-G Ancient Artifacts: His Celestial Spirit keys. Not exactly newfangled technology or something. Amazon Brigade: Consider that almost all of his Celestial Spirits are females, he owns his own. Badass: His main sword attack kills dragons. *'Badass Grandpa:' While not physically aged, he is as old as Zeref, and will kick your ass in ways most brutal. *'Badass Baritone:' If he was in an anime, the seiyū and english voice actor for Pain from Naruto would be his voice actors, so, yes, very much this trope. Bad Boss: Seems like this to every Celestial Spirit but Ara. However, he does care for each spirit he has, he just doesn't show it. Berserk Button: Woe betide you if you even cut a strand of Ara's hair in Ahatake's presence. BFS: His weapon of choice. Bishōnen: Yep. Chick Magnet: At least to every female Celestial Spirit he has. Vulpecula seems to be the sole example, as she is using him. Even Karen Nagareboshi seems a bit more mellower and kinder around him. Consider what she is and the "magnet" part of the tropes gets funny. Gotta Catch 'Em All: Seems at one point in time he had all the Celestial Spirit keys. Over time, he gave them to those who needed them more, but now, possibly to combat the council, Ahatake intends to collect them all again. H-P Harem Hero: Oh a strange type. The female Celestial Spirits Ahatake has seem to have some interest in him. However, his being a Single Target Sexuality makes their advances pretty much pointless. Informed Attractiveness: While Ahatake is most certainly not hideous, it's unknown exactly what all the female Celestial Spirits see in him. Lolicon: Considering Ara's less than matured body, it's implied. Names To Run Away From Really Fast: Seriously, you need to have balls of steel not to run away from "Sun Fang Hell Piercer". His sword name itself, "Dragon Slayer". While not using the magic it's name implies it would, it slays the same target, qualifying it for this trope. Then there's his Judgement spell. Odd Couple: He and Karen could be seen as this. Only Sane Man: Seems to be this with both his team and guildmates, tying with Karen for it. Playing With Fire: Could show Natsu a thing or two. *'Fireballs:' His Judgement spell. Dear God does he make it awesome. Q-V Really 700 Years Old: 400 to be exact. Scarf of Asskicking: Occasionally. Let's not forget that wierdass turban he also has. Screaming Warrior: Averted, even when angry, he will kick your ass with a look of "I just don't give a damn" on his face. Even when truly angry, his voice doesn't let on. Screw The Rules, I'm Doing What's Right: His attitude about his actions towards the Council. Serious Business: In a vein similar to Erza, almost everything with Ahatake is Serious Business. Shout Out: His sets of keys. He has Gold, Silver, and Crystal Keys. Ship Tease: Naturally with every female Celestial Spirit he has, but he has eyes only for Ara. Single Target Sexuality: Despite his Harem's advances, Ahatake has eyes only for Ara. Summoning Magic: One of his main skills. He has an army to summon, mostly comprising of women. And they will kick your ass. Sword Beam: See that mountain over there? The sword beam dwarfs it. The Casanova: Subverted. Judging from the female celestial spirits that are interested in him, he could have the capacity to be this if he wasn't so apathetic and single-mindedly focused on Ara. The Quiet One: Except in rare circumstances, Ahatake rarely says much. He tries to remain as quiet as possible, but, given the...people he hangs out with, this proves difficult. The Stoic: Ahatake is this. Sooner or later, his guild mates will crack him. Unusually Uninteresting Sight: How Ahatake reacts to Karen killing Natsu. W-Z You Wouldn't Like Me When I'm Angry